1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to medical systems, and more particularly, to an apparatus, system and method for monitoring and maintaining critical medical equipment for stockpile applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
The potential for mass casualty events whether natural or manmade has resulted in the Federal Government as well as state and local governments stockpiling medical supplies and equipment. Stockpiling of sophisticated medical equipment presents significant challenges given the need to maintain rechargeable batteries associated with the equipment at usable levels. In addition, given the critical nature or their use, these devices also require routine maintenance checks to assure they are ready to operate when required.
Current practice requires an equipment case which housed the equipment to be opened on a regular basis. This allows access to the device so that its internal batteries may be recharged. In addition to being labor intensive, maintaining the integrity of the medical equipment and its supplies as a set is critical. In addition, equipment items must be removed from their reusable containers for calibration and operational testing purposes. This typically requires removal of accessories and support supplies from the container and, to expedite processing, it is common practice to do so with multiple devices at the same time. An unsecured reusable container presents a risk that parts of the supply kit may become compromised due to handling, borrowing or pilferage. This risk is greatly increased as more devices are processed at the same time.
In some instances, storage cases have been developed a with power connector which allows the device to be always connected while awaiting the application of external power. When external power is applied to the storage case connector, it allows for constant or intermittent battery charging.
For those devices that can be recharged through a storage case connector, this capability has three major shortcomings that can provide a false sense of security and compromise the ability to deploy and operate these items when needed.
First, warehouse conditions for stockpiled supplies and equipment can range from temperature and humidity controlled environments to uncontrolled environments where temperature and humidity levels can go beyond the battery manufacturers specifications. These extremes can exceed the temperature ranges required to properly charge equipment batteries and, in some temperature extremes, the battery recharging process actually stops.
Second, battery technology is such that a given battery's actual life expectancy cannot be readily determined when stockpiled. Recharging batteries as described above provides no feedback to the logistician whether the battery has been fully charged, partially charged or is defective.
And third, there will still come a time when the case must be opened to perform calibration and operational testing. When this occurs, it once again presents the risk that parts of the supply kit may become compromised due to handling, borrowing or pilferage. Again, this risk is greatly increased as more devices are processed at the same time.
Despite their ability to charge the medical device, these approaches and systems fundamentally require that the storage case be opened to expose the device and operationally check it to assure that the device is ready to operate and to confirm the charge state of the battery. This practice risks damaging the device and/or accessories or omitting accessories when the kit is repackaged. It is also labor intensive and requires a level of training in the maintenance personnel that must be sustained in addition to the equipment. The inherent requirement of trained personnel also limits stockpiling to locations with trained personnel. Finally, current management continuously risks compromising the medical device as there are minimal controls once the case is opened no matter the environment or circumstance.
Therefore, a need exists for techniques to monitor and maintain critical medical equipment that is being stockpiled without having to access or disturb each piece of medical equipment.